1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of lifting devices and more particularly relates to a device lifted by a host machine, such device hydraulically operated to grasp and lift objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grapple devices utilized to manipulate construction materials are known in the prior art such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,778 to Jouppi for a Grapple which patent discloses a grapple having a pair of stationary jaws and a pair of movable jaws with a hydraulic ram moving a pivoted arm where the ram is connected to the upper end of the stationary jaws and to the movable jaws to move the jaws relative to each other. The jaws grip upon the expansion or outward movement of the hydraulic ram's piston. Also notable in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,895 to Frischmann for an Article Gripping System for Lift Trucks which discloses a grapple having a fixed arm and a pivoted arm with the jaws gripping an object upon the expansion or outward movement of the hydraulic ram's piston. These patents illustrate large and complex structures.